Through the exchange of electronic messages, a new medium of communication has evolved. As this new communication medium has become more pervasive, growth has been experienced both in the electronic networks supporting electronic messages and the number of people having access to those electronic networks. With this growth, message exchangers have been subject to an increasing number of spam and other unwanted messages, as well as hacker attacks through electronic messaging.